


Poignant

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Regret, TheDeckerstarNetwork Naughty or Nice Exchange 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: poignant/ˈpɔɪnjənt/adjectiveevoking a keen sense of sadness or regret.God reminisces about family meals as he watches his son at Christmas.





	Poignant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dracorex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracorex/gifts).



> This is my 2018 TDN Naughty or Nice exchange gift for Dracorex. I was given the prompt "poignant". I hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas!

Lucifer opened the door wearing the ugliest sweater Ella had ever seen him wear. It wasn’t very ugly as Christmas sweaters went, but it was still surprising to see it on Lucifer.  
"Hey Lucifer! Nice outfit!" she laughed as he let the small group in the door.  
"Hello Miss Lopez, Doctor, Daniel. Beatrice insisted I wear the sweater. And the Detective said it looked festive." he replied, a soft smile on his face.  
"Man you are so whipped!" Ella grinned, before wrapping him in a hug. He looked a little uncomfortable, still not used to affection from friends, but gave her a brief squeeze back before she let go.  
"Right, I believe Maze has mixed up something garish and fruity for you two lovely ladies, and there are some lovely Belgian beers in the fridge I believe you'll like Daniel. Take your pick."

The humans all made their way into the house, walking by the bar to pick up drinks before heading to the spacious kitchen. Lucifer had made his way straight there to rejoin Chloe and Trixie, pulling a 'Kiss the Cook' apron over the sweater and rolling up his sleeves before returning to tending to the bubbling pots on the stove top.

Azrael and Amenadiel arrived a few minutes after the humans, landing in the back garden in a rush of wind before Chloe let them inside. Azrael went straight over to Ella and hugged her, Ella having forgiven her for pretending to be a ghost. Amenadiel went over to talk to Dan and Linda, and the two angels slotted easily into the conversation. Everyone was smiling and happy, a sense of family filling the house with warmth and joy.

\-----------------*-----------------

_High above the house, God smiled as he watched three of His children laughing and joking with their human friends, and His youngest son finally believing that he was deserving of love, courtesy of a certain miracle. It reminded Him of the early days of the universe, before humanity, when there was nothing but matter clouds and His family._

\-----------------*-----------------

"Samael! Michael! Leave Amenadiel alone for a moment so he can actually eat."  
"Sorry Dad!" Samael grinned as Michael also apologised with a smile.  
"Sorry Father!"  
Together they half ran, half flew over to a corner of the hall, wings not quite strong enough to lift them properly yet. As they settled down, huddling together with their food between them, Azrael toddled over. Samael obviously had a soft spot for his only younger sibling, and lifted his wing before settling her on his lap as he and Michael continued to whisper, no doubt planning their next prank against Amenadiel. Soon the hall was filled with happy chatter, Azrael's cheerful giggles sparkling over the top as Samael pulled faces and played with her while plotting with Michael.  
"We have created something beautiful, Husband." the Goddess beside Him said, leaning into His side as Their children laughed and shared their food.  
"That We have, My Love. I cannot wait for You to see what I have planned for the universe."

\-----------------*-----------------

Back in LA, the odd group of humans, angels, and demon stood and chatted while the food finished cooking, Trixie and Dan going to lay the table when it was almost done.

The conversation kept flowing as they relocated to the dining room, Maze carving the turkey and Lucifer serving the rest. Crackers were pulled, and paper crowns were worn by everyone, even Lucifer and Maze. The meal passed with plenty of friendly chatter, everyone complimenting Lucifer, Chloe and Trixie on their cooking, and pleasantly full as the group moved to the living room.

\-----------------*-----------------

Samael became more withdrawn as time passed and he was given his duty. He spent more time tinkering with the stars at the edge of the universe, adjusting constellations and seeding nebulae as he was instructed, than he did in the Silver City, often sitting at the edge of the City in solitude as Michael trained and his other siblings went about their duties. Azrael would often join him once her studies were done, and occasionally they'd argue, but most of the time they would sit and chat as they had done almost all her life.

At family meals, Samael and Michael still sat together, although now it was more out of habit than any desire to spend every moment possible in each other's company. Azrael was the only one he seemed genuinely glad to see every time, and nothing changed between them.

\-----------------*-----------------

Once the meal was over, and dishes moved into the dishwasher and fridge, they all moved to the living room. A movie was suggested, and they all settled on the couches in front of the TV. Lucifer and Chloe sat on a loveseat, Chloe curled into Lucifer's side as he put an arm around her. Trixie made Maze and Dan sit either side of her, taking up the other loveseat, while Linda, Amenadiel, Ella and Azrael took the largest couch. Once everyone was settled, Lucifer hit play on the Muppet Christmas Carol, and everyone began to relax as the opening credits started to roll.

\-----------------*-----------------

After Samael rebelled and was cast out, family meals were a lot more subdued. Michael sat by himself in a corner, eating in silence unless someone asked him a direct question. Azrael was obviously very upset at Samael’s banishment, and refused to talk to Michael or either of her Parents. The others attempted to continue as usual, but the empty space where the brightest of them used to sit glared in the face of their attempts.

The coldness continued to grow between God and his Goddess, and it seemed like only a short while before She joined Her son in banishment. After She was imprisoned, He stopped joining His children for meals. Amenadiel, Raphael and Gabriel kept the meals going for a while, but eventually they petered out entirely, not holding the same joy as in the beginning.

\-----------------*-----------------

By the time the movie ended, most of the humans had begun to doze off, content from the good food and movie. Lucifer was looking at Chloe with such love in his eyes as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and she snuggled closer into him.

\--------------*-----------------

_God continued to look over, deeply regretting that he squandered his opportunity to share that with His youngest son. He had been observing him through his time on Earth, and for the first time in millennia He began to believe that reconciliation was possible._

_Maybe next year._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my awesome beta reader Hannah! 
> 
> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
